Mandatory Vacation
by dragongoddess13
Summary: "Mandatory Vacation." Tsunade said calmly as she looked over her apprentice across from her. Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto Threesome pairing Rated M for a reason


Mandatory Vacation

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto

* * *

><p>"Mandatory Vacation." Tsunade said calmly as she looked over her apprentice across from her.<p>

"Vacation? But why?" Sakura questioned confused.

"Because you are beyond stressed. When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?" Tsunade questioned pointedly. Sakura blushed catching the subtle double meaning in her question.

"So I'm stressed, who isn't these days?" Sakura defended weakly. Tsunade sighed.

"I don't care about anyone else at this point. Sakura, you're the best doctor I have. You're also under a great amount of pressure right now and it's beginning to show through in your personality and appearance." she paused. "I've never seen you so tired and you're constantly misplacing things." Sakura opened her mouth as if to retort in some way only to close her mouth again when Tsunade held up her hand to her. "There will be no arguing with me, I've made up my mind your going."

"Going?" Sakura questioned confused. Tsunade nodded, turning to fish around in her desk drawer. She quickly pulled out a small brochure and handed it to Sakura.

"I've taken the liberty to reserve a week long vacation for you and yours at the crystal springs luxury spa, out side of mist." Sakura looked through the brochure as Tsunade spoke. "I wanted to make sure that you took this vacation seriously, so, I've also taken the liberty of informing Naruto and Sasuke of my orders and they both agree. Apparently they feel you've been neglecting them, and…"

"I have not." Sakura exclaimed indignantly, a scowl planted firmly on her face. "Did they tell you I was, what jerks I married, I can't believe them. I mean sure, I come home late sometimes, and I've only fallen asleep like twice while we were doing "things"." she ranted. Tsunade chuckled.

"Relax Sakura I was only joking, but honestly, you and I both know you need some time to relax and this is the perfect place to do it. Not to mention you deserve some time alone and away from the prying eyes of the villagers with your husbands." Tsunade paused observing the defeated look on her apprentices face. "Now, go, I want you out of the village and on your way by tomorrow morning."

Sakura sighed, standing from her chair and bowing politely to her teacher before leaving.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be awesome." Naruto exclaimed as he tossed some clothes into his travel bag, messily. Sasuke sighed, fixing the mess Naruto called packing when he turned back toward the dresser to get more clothes. "A whole week, just the three of us, no work, no missions, and no interruptions."<p>

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply as he fixed the clothes in his own bag. Naruto scowled tossing more clothes into his bag and smacking Sasuke's hand away when he tried to fix the mess.

"How can you not be excited?" Naruto asked incredulously. "We got a whole week with Sakura, who if we're lucky will actually stay awake." Sasuke snorted at Naruto's joke, an amused smirk on his face.

Truth be told, despite his usual stoic expression he was beyond excited for this vacation. An entire week devoted solely to their rest and rejuvenation, not to mention a few other activities. A smirk formed on his lips, according to Tsunade, the spa was allowing the three shinobi exclusive access, with no other occupants to worry about. That meant one thing to the last Uchiha, no volume control.

Sasuke finished packing his bag and turned to Naruto. He shook his head when he saw the blonde loudmouth trying to force his travel bag closed. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe." he mumbled, earning himself a scowl.

"Shut up Teme and help me." Naruto retorted. Sasuke scowled.

"Maybe if you bothered to fold your clothes there would actually be room for everything in there." Sasuke told him folding his arms over his chest. Naruto paused, looking down at the bag he was messing with. He shook his head.

"Naw, that can't be it." he finally replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes fully aware that Naruto was messing with him. Sasuke watched him for a few more minutes before finally loosing his patience. He stepped up to the blonde and smacked his hands away from their task. He then grabbed the bag, dumped the contents and began folding the clothes neatly before replacing them in the bag. Naruto scowled. "You're so anal." he said watching the taller man. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and glared, giving Naruto cause to stop and think about what he said. He grinned goofily at his long time friends. "No pun intended." he finally added, earning himself a fierce punch in the arm. "OWW!" he exclaimed dramatically. "I'm telling Sakura!"

"Now, now children, play nice." they heard behind them. They both turned to see Sakura standing in the door way.

"Sakura! Sasuke's being mean to me!" Naruto exclaimed childishly running up to Sakura and hugging her, burying his face in her chest. She laughed lightly hugging him back. She looked to Sasuke in time to see him roll his eyes. She smiled at him sweetly.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked when Naruto finally pulled away.

"Packing." he replied excited. "Tsunade said we gotta leave by tomorrow so we thought we should pack and stuff." he looked at her curiously, finding her distant expression a little unnerving. "What's wrong Sakura- chan?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you excited?" Sakura noticed the worry in his voice and looked between her husbands finding Sasuke's look not too dissimilar from Naruto's. It was then that it dawned on her that while she may find this mandatory vacation intrusive, both Sasuke and Naruto seemed pretty happy at the opportunity.

Sakura smiled sweetly at them. "Of course I am." she replied. Naruto's expression lightened. "Why wouldn't I be excited to spend an entire week, uninterrupted with my two favorite boys." she said. Naruto smiled widely, hugging her again.

"This is going to be great." Naruto continued running out of the room. Sakura smiled lovingly at him. Suddenly she felt a warm presence behind her as Sasuke slid his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"This will good for you, Sakura." he whispered to her. "This will be good for all of us."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he entered the meditation room, sitting down on the lounge chair next to Sasuke.<p>

"I'm so clean I squeak." he said, earning a snort of laughter from Sasuke.

"Sakura and I are both grateful for that." Sasuke replied never looking over at Naruto. Naruto grinned, adjusting his robe and looking around the room.

"No Sakura?" he finally asked.

"Nope." Sasuke replied. "I think she said she was going to get waxed." he explained.

"Well that doesn't sound very relaxing." Naruto replied.

"I doubt it is, but she was insistent on in. She said something about using this as an opportunity to stop making excuses for getting a Brazilian bikini wax." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Like hell I know." Sasuke replied. "But she was determined to get one."

Naruto shrugged accepting Sasuke's explanation and laid back on his lounge chair closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>What the hell is wrong with her. Did she not know what she was getting herself into. Of course she did, she knew exactly what she was doing, or so she thought. Why the hell would she think getting a full body wax was a good idea. Why would she think she needed to put herself through that. Oh yea, because she loved her husbands, that's why. Because she thought it would be a nice surprise for them, because she wanted to treat them. Well for Kami's sake they better appreciate what she did or so help her they would never touch her again.<p>

Sakura sighed irritated as she entered the meditation room, pulling her robe tighter around her, to find Sasuke and Naruto lounged out. Sasuke looked up as he heard the door open and smiled lightly at her. He gestured for her to come over and she did, coming to stand next to his chair. In one smooth motion, Sasuke reached up and pulled Sakura into his lap. She smiled, the irritation leaving her as she snuggled into Sasuke.

"So, how was your day?" Sakura questioned the two boys.

"Well, we'll be able to hear Naruto coming from a mile away now." Sasuke explained. Naruto glared.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto retorted. Sasuke laughed at the confused look on Sakura's face. He shook his head, telling her not to worry about it. She shrugged shaking it off, and then laid back against Sasuke's chest again.

"How was your Mexican thingy?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him confused.

"My what?" she asked.

"I think he meant Brazilian." Sasuke corrected nonchalantly. Sakura 'ohed'

"It was the dumbest idea I've ever had, and all I can say is you two better appreciate it." she explained, pouting. The two boys looked at her confused.

"You mean it's something for us?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at both of them.

"You don't know what it is?" she asked shocked. They shook their heads. She smirked, surprisingly not as irritated as one would think. "Well then, it will be a nice little surprise for later." she explained, standing from Sasuke's lap. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other warily, then back at Sakura who just giggled at their looks. "I think I'm going to head to the hot spring." she finally said, turning and heading toward the door.

"Hey, don't forget your towel, Sakura-Chan." Naruto called after her. She half turned toward them, shooting them a sultry smirk.

"Now, why would I need that?" she questioned, winking and then walking off. Sasuke and Naruto watched after her before looking at each other. A silent agreement seemed to pass between them at this prospect, and both boys soon bolted off their lounge chairs and after their wife.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed as she watched Sasuke and Naruto rush into the hot spring out of breath. She smiled at both of them knowing full well she was the reason they were running. Both boys looked over at her, a depressed look crossing their faces as they realized she was already disrobed and covered by the water and steam. She giggled cutely.<p>

"Well, are you two going to join me or are you just going to stand their pouting?" she asked with a smirk, crooking her finger to beckon them in. They smirked, quickly throwing off their robes and rushing into the water. She laughed as they raced toward her. When they finally reached her, they made themselves comfortable on either side of her, sitting close.

"So, about this surprise?" Naruto questioned looking over at her hopefully. She smirked back at him, shifting from her seat and turning to settle herself in his lap, her knees resting on either side of his waist. She pushed herself close to him, pressing their naked chests together before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. She moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood from his seat and moved to stand behind them. He leaned down over Sakura and began trailing kisses across her pulse and shoulder. She moaned again, pulling away from Naruto to take a breath. She wasted no time in returning to him, trailing kisses down his chin, to his throat, and then his chest. Naruto grunted in surprise when she flicked his nipple. She looked up at him an innocent look on her face as he scowled. She giggled cutely at him.

Sasuke ignored the exchange between Sakura and Naruto as he continued to kiss his way around her neck and shoulders, his hands traveling around to her front to grasp her breasts. Sakura mewled, throwing her head back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder as his fingers played with her sensitive nipples. She arched her back as she rested against Sasuke, giving Naruto as great view of the goings on. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing kisses in the valley of her breasts.

"Mmm, oh yes." Sakura breathed, encouraging both men to continue. They smirked, both watching her in their own way. Naruto pulled his head from her chest and moved his hand down her abdomen, his fingers burning teasing trails into her flesh. She moaned, tilting her head back to capture Sasuke's lips with hers. Their tongues battles for dominance, each one exploring the other's moist cavern expertly.

Naruto's fingers made their way to her hip, massaging the skin there, before continuing south to the apex of her thighs. He slipped his finger into her folds, the texture feeling off. Sakura jumped, gasping as she ripped her mouth away from Sasuke, her sudden movements startling both boys.

"You're so sensitive." Naruto said, slightly worried. Sakura panted looking down at Naruto and chewing on her bottom lip tentatively.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. She smiled sexily.

"I'm fine. I guess I found a good reason to have another waxing." she said, smirking. Both men looked confused, and noticing this, Sakura decided to put their minds at ease. In one smooth motion, Sakura stood up, still straddling Naruto. Naruto looking up at her, her crotch a few inches from his face.

"Damn." he murmured spying the freshly waxed portion of her body. He starred in awe as he looked over the rosy red area, slightly swollen from what he assumed was her treatment. From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke peak around her body, spotting what she was trying to show them. Naruto was fairly certain he saw the taller raven haired man begin to drool over the sight.

"I guess I'm extra sensitive because of it." Sakura said, a bit of humor in her voice. Naruto smirked a smirk he'd learned from Sasuke.

"Well then, allow me." he said in an uncharacteristically low, dark tone. Without warning, Naruto put his hands on Sakura's ass and pulled her forward, his mouth connecting with her pussy. Sakura gasped harshly, as he tongue slid out and ran itself along her folds slowly. She moaned, throwing her head back again, to rest against Sasuke's shoulder, and he took the opportunity to capture her mouth. She moaned again into his mouth as she felt Naruto's tongue slipped inside her folds, licking from her opening to her clit and back down. He continued the path over and over again, occasionally pausing over her clit to give it more attention.

"Oh yes." Sakura gasped, as she pulled her mouth away from Sasuke's, whom had begun trailing his hands done the front of her body. When he finally reached the end of the journey, he tangled one hand into Naruto's hair encouragingly, while the other slipped down further into her folds. She bucked against his hand as he slipped his middle finger into her, all the while Naruto still hard at work with his mouth. "Oh Kami, yes." her moans increased as she felt that familiar pressure in her lower stomach. "Mmm, faster." she commanded, and Sasuke obliged, pushing a second finger in and beginning a faster pace.

Within minutes Sakura was done for, throwing her head back, and arching her back as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. She practically screamed in pleasure as the waves hit her one by one, rolling through her body and nearly destroying her ability to stand.

Both boys pulled away, Sasuke still holding onto her from behind so she wouldn't collapse. They watched satisfied as she panted and gasped for breath, coming down from her high. When she finally found herself relaxing again, she closed her eyes, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke chuckled.

"I hope you're not too tired." he whispered huskily in her ear. She moaned at the deep timber. "Cause, we're just getting started." Sakura smirked, opening her eyes to see a very proud looking Naruto. She giggled cutely as his triumphant grin.

"I'm glad." she finally replied, turning in his arms. "Cause I've got all night." Sasuke smirked at her, sliding his hands to the backs of her thighs and pulling them up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Sasuke then walked over to the edge of the hot spring and laid Sakura down on the ground, wasting no time in capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He kept his eyes open to watching her, his hands traveling around her body to see the different expressions he could get from her. He finally rested his large hands on her breasts, massaging the milky soft flesh and tweaking the pert rosy nipples.

From the corner of his eye he could see Naruto watching them, his own hand working around his engorged member. Sasuke smirked deciding to put on a show for his old friend turned lover. Sasuke picked himself off of Sakura and through an evil smirk told her to turn over. She did as he requested, knowing that when he got that particular look on his face she was going to enjoy what he had in mind.

As soon as she righted herself, a sharp slap rang through the air. She squeaked in surprise as the sting penetrated her skin. An dark chuckle sounded behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke's almost evil expression.

"You like that Sa-ku-ra." he drawled, leaning over her back. She chewing her lip in anticipation. "You must," he continued. "Given the reaction from your pussy when I do it." and without a second thought, he did it again.

"Ah." she jumped, feeling a not so unpleasant shock wave course though her core. "Oh Sasuke, stop teasing." she moaned, only to receive another slap.

"Who do you want to stop teasing?" he questioned, a dark undertone in his voice.

"Sasuke.' she replied, earning herself another much harder slap. She gasped, her head falling on her arms. Sasuke smirked, noticing Naruto from the corner of his eye. His eyes were glazed over with lust, his mouth opened slightly as he stroked himself roughly.

"Who?" he questioned again, earning himself a groan of frustration. Sasuke chuckled darkly, grasping himself and leaning forward, rubbing the tip of his member through her folds.

"Oh Kami, Sasuke, please." she begged.

"Not until you say my name right." he told her, gesturing for Naruto to move in front of her. He did, and was rewarded when Sakura took hold of his member. He grunted.

"Sasuke-kun." she finally said, and without warning Sasuke plunged into her fully, to the hilt. He sat there unmoving as Sakura squirmed. She moaned in frustration.

"Sasuke-kun, what?" Sasuke prompted her, smoothing his hands over her back. He watched amused as Naruto leaned back, his eyes closing in relief as Sakura stroked him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, please." she moaned. "Fuck me." she cried out in agony by his inaction. A large smirk played at his lips at her submission. Finally hearing what he wanted, Sasuke grasped her hips and began pounding into her fast and steady. In an attempt to stifle her moans, Sakura slipped Naruto's cock into her mouth sucking on it, before pulling it in and out of her mouth. Naruto moaned, tangling his fingers into her bight pink hair.

"Damn." Naruto grunted as she deep throated him. Sasuke watched them with interest as he picked up his pace, pounding into her with wild abandon. Sakura moaned around Naruto's cock, sucking harder and harder as Sasuke moved faster and faster.

With a jerk of his hips and one final moan, Naruto came into Sakura's mouth. She milked him dry as she felt the coil in her stomach yet again. Once again within minutes she was cascading over the edge, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her head on. Sasuke grunted as he felt Sakura clamp down on him, his own orgasm hitting him hard. He doubled over, resting against her back as he struggled to catch his breath.

When both of them were breathing normally again, Sakura collapsed forward laying down on the ground. Sasuke rolled to her side as she landed, laying on his back. Naruto soon joined them, laying out on Sakura's opposite side.

"Mmm." Sakura moaned as she rolled over, Sasuke and Naruto scooting in close to her.

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto replied. Sasuke chuckled.

"That was definitely worth the trouble of waxing." Sakura replied satisfied.

"Good," Sasuke replied. "Cause that was too good not to repeat."

"Believe it." Naruto replied.

Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay I finally finished story number 91. Please review!

-RED


End file.
